


Movie Night

by Iggy_Popsicle



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, azalea is baby, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Popsicle/pseuds/Iggy_Popsicle
Summary: Azalea and the bois have a movie night at X-Mansion
Relationships: Scott Summers/Original Character(s), Scott Summers/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Movie Night

Azalea Young walked through the halls of the X Mansion, her cane sweeping across the ground to feel for anything in her path, making her way to the common room for the nighttime showing of some new Disney movie. A good many of the seniors demanded that they buy and watch this new movie. It was something about humanized emotions portrayed inside of a little girl's head. The premise sounded rather strange to Azalea but she would give it a shot. The fact that her newly committed boyfriend would be there as well swayed her none at all. She made her way through the halls, pausing where she knew doors were and felt for the braille on the signs next to the entrance. 

She gently knocked on the door to the common room, smiling as she smelt Kurt walk to up to door,"Just in time. They are about to start the movie." He said, the words dripping from his accent. "Thank you." The girl smiled, ruffling the other's head sweetly. She felt the boy's hand clasp around her own as he lead her towards the spot of floor that their friends had taken over. She collapsed her cane, tucking it away in her bag and laid down next to her boyfriend, Scott Summers. She could smell the masculine scent of his cologne, lingering the air. Azalea knew just how much he tried. He was always trying his best. From toning down how much cologne he wore to planning romantic midnight picnics, she appreciated and loved every gesture he made. 

She laid down next to him on the floor, it wasn't long before she felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, happily. Scott laid an affectionate and chaste kiss to her temple before saying in a hushed voice,"Glad you could make it. Did you have any trouble getting here?" Azalea shook her head. Though she had never seen Scott, she knew he was rather handsome. She had felt out his facial features and his body in a very PG manner to get a feeling of what he looked like. She liked to know what kinds of people she was hanging about. Scott nodded,"I'm glad. Popcorn?" He offered, pushing the bowl towards her. "Thank you. You are very sweet, Scott." She whispered. 

She listened the Disney intro theme play and she quieted down, her hand gingerly feeling along the floor for the bowl of popcorn, her fingertips gently tapping along the carpet. 

A hand slowly and gingerly gripped her wrist and lead her to the popcorn. She would have gotten there eventually but Scott always helped push things along. Personally she thought he could be a little over bearing but it was the thought that counts. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and slowly let it trickle down, eating it piece by piece. The movie started and Azalea listened closely, piecing together what was happening. Thankfully she had Scott to tell her the important visual cues that she was missing. After about a half hour, he shifted, sitting up. The girl flinched at the sudden change of posture but she quickly shifted her head into his criss crossed lap. Her face was out towards the TV and her eyes were closed, not that it matter much in terms of sight. She smiled as she felt the other's warm fingers play with her long, black tresses. Soon, after a few kisses to her cheek and temple, she drifted off into a very soft and well needed sleep.


End file.
